A Clover in the Wind
by Clover-Ice91869
Summary: In a forest somewhere over the mountains, lay different kinds of clans. Actually they're not clans at all. they're more like a group of strays that somehow come to agreements on things. This lifestyle has worked for ages, but not anymore. When a kit is born, she sets out to find a way to make things more peaceful, but will she be able to, with the weight of murder on her shoulders?
1. Chapter 1

**Character page**

Strays

Robin~ A fiery red she-cat with green eyes.

Jay~ A light grey she-cat with long fur and blue eyes.

Husky~ A grey tom with pale blue eyes.

Gator~ A tough, dark grey tom with pale green eyes.

Breeze~ A white tom with amber eyes.

Yarrow~ A yellow she-cat with amber eyes.

Dusk~ A black tom with dark blue eyes.

Mystery~ A Black she cat with light blue eyes.

Flame~ An orange and white tom with piercing amber eyes.

Stray queens

Dawn~ A silver she cat with pale green eyes.

(Mother to Clover and Dew)

Rocky~ A brown she cat with yellow eyes.

(Mother to Thorn)

Stray kits

Clover~ A white and grey she kit with pale green eyes.

Dew~ A silver she kit with amber eyes.

Thorn~ A brown tom with a dark brown 'mask' across his eyes like a raccoon. He has yellow eyes.

Elder strays

Badger~ A light brown tom with dark grey eyes.

Daisy~ A tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes. She is very beautiful.

Fawn~ A light brown she cat with blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Something was cold. Not the air, which did happen to be cold as well. But something else. Something not felt or smelt or tasted, no. It was something you knew. The kind of thing that you can feel coming from a mile away, but you're not sure how. These were the thoughts- the first thoughts ever thought- Clover was thinking on that crisp, piercing morning that she was born.

And just as her thoughts began to get interesting and mysterious, something cold and small startled her. She began to stretch open her eyes to see a little white… _thing_ on her nose. "Wha…?" she began to mutter. But she stopped when she took a look around. She had never opened her eyes before, and her first glimpse of the world was, well, white. Swirling flurries of snow surrounded her, and its cold gave her a chilling, but delightful sting. But she also felt warm. She turned her head a little and saw her mother for the first time. She was a beautiful, long-furred silver she-cat, with calm green eyes.

Clover looked down at her own body. But instead of long fur and silver, she saw short fur and grey and white spots. _Spots?_ Why did she have spots?

"Oh, you are awake!", Clover turned to see a kit her same size talking to her excitedly, "I thought you might be dead!"

"Dew!" her mother scolded, "that's no way to speak to your sister."

Suddenly, it all made since. The kit that looked her same age was her sister. She should have known that they shared the same mother because Dew had the same silver fur, but hers was short like Clover's. The first thing Clover really noticed about her was her piercing amber eyes. They look somewhat strange with her shimmering body.

"I opened my eyes _hours _ago! So, how do you like seeing, Clover? What do you think of all this snow?"

"It's cold."

Dew rolled her eyes "Wow, I didn't know you would be such a great observer." She smiled. "Well, now that I know you are smart, let me see what other skills you have." Suddenly, her sister scooped up some snow from the bottom of the makeshift den, and hurled it at her "Think fast!" she said as she threw it.

"Hey!" Clover ducked out of the way, but her ear skimmed some of the snow. She turned to Dew, feeling surprised and hurt that her sister would attack her like that. Then, she noticed amusement glowing in Dews eyes and realized that this was a game. She purred in amusement. "Take this!" She screeched as she flung her own pile of snow at her sister. But her sister was faster than she was. She ducked out of the way just in time.

So they continued like this for hours, there mother watching attentively.

The sun was going down as Dew half-heartily tossed a small bit of snow to Clover. Clover sighed. And yawned. And sighed again.

"Don't you think we should head back to the den now?" She muttered. Glancing at the den a few feet away. "I'm kind of tired."

"Yeah, I guess." Dew tried to sound cool, but Clover could tell there was relief in her mew. They trudged into the den, snow sticking to their short fur.

"Were back!" Dew called to their mom, who looked as though she already knew. She must have been watching them through the twigs that surround the nest. "Okay," she said "but first, I am going to tell you two a story."

Clovers ears perked up. "A story? I've never heard one before!"

Dew rolled her eyes. "Neither of us have, smart one."

Clover winced at her harsh tone. "Alright you two, settle down! Now, this story begins long ago in a forest far away…"

Then their mother began her story, that went a little something like this;

"There once was a forest. This forest was bordered by land with rivers running through them, marshland, and moorland. Each of these area had different prey, and different features. One day, some cats came to these lands and made territories. They split up depending on which environment they were best adapted to. The ones who were fast and had long legs lived in the moor, because they could chase the rabbits. Those with small, sleek bodies lived in the river area, so they could swim. The quiet cats with average, dark bodies lived in the marsh, because they could stalk easily there. And those who had strong, large builds adapted to the forest, where they could hide in the undergrowth.

They began to make rules, and rituals that all four groups- called clans- followed. Every once in a while a cat would go bad and try to take more than he deserved, but he was always put back in his place. These cats were happy, and had peace in their lands."

As their mother finished her story, Clover yawned and sleep clouded her brain. She glanced at her sister, who was already fast asleep. Then she looked at her mother and asked her a question that had been nagging her all day.

"Mom, what is your real name?" Her mom closed her eyes and whispered quietly "Dawn." She said, "My name is Dawn."


	3. Chapter 3

Two months had passed since Clovers mother told the girls the story of the cats that lived in territories. Still, Clover had dreams about them. On this particular night, Clover dreamt that she was in one of the clans. She was crashing through the undergrowth of a forest, the night sky cold and starless. Her heart was pounding, her paws were sore, and her face was being cut to shreds by the bramble thickets she tumbled through. Despite her gasping breaths and aching limbs, she couldn't stop. Don't be mistaken though; she wanted to stop very badly, but there was something propelling her forward, urging her to the next tree. But when she turned around, nothing. Nothing was after her on this crisp night in the moonlight. Finally she stopped. But as she turned back to where she was running from, she caught a glimpse of light brown tabby fur behind a bunch of cattails.

"Clover?" At first, Clover thought it was the strange cat hiding in the plants that was speaking to her. But, then it came again more clearly. "Clover! Wake up silly!" She opened her eyes to two bright amber eyes staring right at her, inches away from her face.

"Gahhh!" She yelped and hopped backwards. Dew rolled over in laughter, and eventually, Clover couldn't help but laugh too. While the two sisters regained their sanity, Dew began to explain to Clover that Dawns sister, Jay, would be coming around soon to take the girls on a scout around the woods, and explain how things worked, and introduce them to the other cats, and that maybe they could even meet their father.

Clover didn't understand why it was only a _maybe _that they could meet their father. Didn't he want to see them? She shook her head. He was probably just a very popular, busy cat. Still, she couldn't help a twinge of doubt in her stomach while she and her sister waited for Jay.

The sun was well above the horizon when Dawn woke up. "So Jay hasn't come yet? That's my sister, always late." She looked up at the sun that still carried the haze of night with it. Dew fidgeted her paws. Clover knew she was very impatient. Just when Clover began to think that her sister would explode, she noticed a flash of pale grey fur through the undergrowth. Before she could call a warning to her family, a small, thin she-cat came blasting through the bush next to the kitting den and tackled Dawn.

But Clovers horror turned to confusion, as Dawn threw off the cat and began grooming herself, looking frustrated. "You should know better than to attack a cat like that out of nowhere, Jay." She muttered, calmly.

Clover and Dew relaxed. Of course! Jay had the same long fur and her grey pelt was the same shade as Clover's.

"Oh, sis," replied the hyper she cat, "You've always been so touchy!"

If looks could kill.

"Yeah," Dawn said "and you've always been _too_ reckless." She stared at Jay for a moment, before breaking into a smile, and purring loudly. Soon, both cats were rubbing against each other's head and purring. Finally, Dawn broke away. "You look so _thin_!" She exclaimed, her face suddenly serious. "Has Kindle been stealing prey from the Great Pine clearing?" Jays gaze darkened. "Yes. Just yesterday he grabbed a thrush from right under Robin's nose!"

Clover piped up. "Who's Kindle?" The two cats looked down at her like they had forgotten they were there. "Oh, he's no-"Jay cut Dawn off. "He's a young devil cat not much older than you that takes food from the innocent" Jay practically spit every word. Dawn turned her head and glared at her sister. Suddenly, Jay began purring again. "So these two girls are my nieces!" She leaned her head down and licked each of the sisters in turn. Dew stood up. "You're going to show us the boundaries, and how everything works, right?" Dew asked, eagerly. Jay smiled. "Yes little one, but all in good time. First I must discuss the rules of our little fieldtrip." Clover sat up, trying to look attentive as Jay began talking about how to stay by her side at all times, and to only talk when spoken to, but her mind raced with memories of her dreams. What had it meant? Who was the cat behind the ferns? She was snapped out of her daydream by Dawn.

"But, most importantly, you have to listen and understand the way things work here. It's a little complicated, but very critical that you agree with our ways."

Clover noticed something flash in her eyes. Was it fear? Or warning? But she shook it off quickly and began saying goodbye to Dawn. "Be careful." Dawn said, gravely. Her mew was alarmed. Clover suppressed a shiver. "Alright!" Exclaimed Jay. "Let's get going!" Dew and Clover followed Jay outside the clearing that their den was in, and began walking through the forest. "Whoa." Clover muttered. "The forest is huge! Do we own all of it?" Jay snapped her head back at her. "No." She said scornfully. "We own none of it! It belongs to…" She trailed off. Then she grunted. "Never mind. You'll find out soon enough." She looked forward again. After what seemed like a lifetime of walking, the three she cats stopped under a large oak, with a strange wooden slab under it that had two smaller slabs on each side. "This," exclaimed Jay, hopping onto the top slab. Clover and Dew followed more clumsily. "Is the ritual table. All of the important rituals take place here. Humans call in a picnic table." Clover looked at the ground below her, and was surprised at how high up she felt. Dew asked quietly, "What kind of rituals?" Jay looked up at the leaves above her.

"In the woods," Jay explained, ignoring Dews question, "everything about you is determined by your reputation and age. The wiser, older, and more popular you are among your wood mates states whether or not you allowed in decision making, where your den is, who your mate is, and, overall, how respected you are. For example, an old tom who is friendly, but very kooky, would be allowed to have a nice den, would be fairly popular, and have a nice mate. However he would not be allowed in decision making because his kookiness may cloud his judgment. This system is called the respect system. How respected you are is called your respect level. Do you understand?" She looked down at the kits. Clover nodded. It made enough sense. Dew hesitated, and shook her head. Jay's eyes widened. "Then what is it you don't understand?" Dew looked at her. "Well, shouldn't all those things be determined by your kindness? Like, what if your super sweet, but not very respected because you're a little off? Shouldn't you still be allowed whichever mate you love, and a nice den even though you're not popular?" Jay flinched at her words. She flicked her gaze from side to side, as if watching for something.

"No," she said at last. "This is the way things have always worked and it is the best possible way for things to be." Jay sounded like she was reading a line. She continued. "No more questions? Good, I'll continue, after you so rudely interrupted." Clover twitched her tail. Dew hadn't interrupted, she'd asked a question after she was offered the chance. Jay began explaining again.

"Now, your den and mate and reputation aren't given to you. It's almost like we all just know how important we are. Trust me, you'll know what I mean when you leave the kitting den. Speaking of which, your release ritual will take place in about three months. Every five month old kit is sent out of his or her den for 3 days on their own. They have to hunt for themselves, find their own shelter by themselves, and work by themselves. Do you see that shadowy area over there?" She gestured to a fern entrance through the trees, a few clearings away. Behind the entrance was shadows. "That is the area where you spend the few days. No cat has any dens there, so you won't have any help from other cats. And we will have spies watching you to make sure kits don't help their siblings. If you make it back alright, you are given your own den and live on your own with us in these woods. If not, well, um… you'll be fine."

Cover narrowed her eyes. Jay was hiding something. "Anyway, once you're a year old you are allowed to have a mate around your same respect level. You can have as many kits as you want, whenever you want, but keep in mind that you or your mate will have to hunt and care for them until they're 5 months old. Upon meeting a mate, you have to make your companionship official by coming to the very table we stand on, and announcing your loyalty to each other. Becoming mates with a cat with a lower or higher respect level isn't illegal, but highly frowned upon and you will both lose a lot of respect. This is the same with dens. If you are respected enough to make decisions, One of the very high respect leveled cats will notify you that your opinion is needed in a matter and tell you when and where the meeting will be held. Usually, a meeting consists of five to six cats. The woods is huge, and we don't have specific camp. We basically wander around, our only known home are our dens, which are scattered about the woods."

Jay yawned, as if this lesson was something she's told a million times. "Anyway, that's basically how everything works. Now, I believe we have a forest to explore, and cats to meet!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody! So this is my first fan fiction ever, and I'm really enjoying writing it! I know it's not about real warriors, but there will be some warrior related stuff later. Sorry if the story takes a while to progress, I'm trying! Also, feel free to suggest things to happen in the story and characters to add (ex. Name, pelt, personality) !**

Clover and Dew followed Jay through the under growth, as Jay began explaining that the woods they roamed were very wide, and that sometimes it's hard to find all the cats. "So," She rambled, "there is a small chance that we won't find your father today, but trust me, he'll show up to your release celebration when you come out of the Shadow Woods."

Clover flicked a fern out of her way and continued walking. "Shadow woods? Release _celebration?_ You didn't tell us about those things." Jay looked back, confused. "Oh," she said, "I must have forgotten that. The area you stay in for three days is called Shadow Woods, and we hold a release celebration if… I mean when you come back!" Jay chirped. Dew shrugged. "We'll find him! He'll probably stop at nothing until he meets us." Clover glanced up at Jay, hoping for a sign of agreement, but her aunt only flicked her ear and kept looking forward.

Suddenly, the ground sloped downward and the trees opened into a clearing with a large pine in the middle. The roots of the tree had been hollowed out underneath to make a den. A brown she cat with yellow eyes was curled up in it, and looked up at them as they approached. Jay sat down on a bulging root that was torn and scraggly. "Hey, watch it." The cat spoke. "You're sitting on my scratching post." Jay rolled her eyes, and hopped off the stump. "Welcome to the Great Pine clearing!" She exclaimed and nodded to the large tree. The strange she cat nodded to Clover and her sister. "So these are your nieces? Hm. I thought they would be taller." Clover, suddenly self-conscious, glanced down at her short build. She looked at Dew, but her sister didn't seem to care. "Who are you?" She asked. Jay smiled. "This is my friend Rocky. She has a kit that will be joining us today. She's already explained to him how things work around here, like I did to you a few moments ago." Clovers heart sunk suddenly. She had been enjoying the quality family time. Rocky blinked tiredly.

"Thorn should be back any second." She mumbled. Jay flicked her ears in surprise. "You already let him out of the kitting den alone?" Rocky shrugged. "Well, I was hoping that the Shadow would visit him and get it over with." She added when she noticed Clover and Dews confused expression, "Don't you know about that?" Jay looked very uncomfortable.

"You know that Dawn doesn't want them to hear about that until the release ritual," She warned, "Besides, you know that that's the only time he visits a kit." She looked down at the two sisters. "Um, don't mind her. You'll, um, understand eventually."

A rustling noise came from behind Clover. She turned to see a small dark brown pelt streaming towards her. Then he came to a stop. He had bright yellow eyes, and a dark mask across his eyes, kind of like a raccoon. Rocky's eyes perked up. "Any luck?" Thorn shook his head. "Nope, no shadow out there." Then he looked at the two sisters. He glanced at Dew normally, but his bright gaze lingered on Clover. He tilted his head. "Aren't you too young to explore the woods? You're, what, two weeks old?" Clover was shocked by his remark. "No! I'm 2 months old, just like you!" He snorted. "Well, you're a scrawny thing, then." Clover turned to Jay and Dew and was even more hurt when she noticed Jay looking bored. She looked down to her sister. Dew let out what sounded like a giggle, but turned into a fake coughing fit. Clovers mouth opened a little. How could her own sister laugh at her? Then, she felt a shove on her shoulder as Thorn pushed her away. He walked up to Dew. Clover could tell he tried to make the shove look like an accident, but she could feel the mockery through his fur when he pushed her.

Jay nodded to another hollow spot in the roots. "That's my den." She said. "And up in the branches a cat named Robin lives." As Jay led the way away, Thorn walked right next to Dew. "So," he said, "Can't wait to see the forest." It went on like this; Dew and Thorn talking and joking, and once, Clover tried to get into the conversation and Dew looked at her like she was embarrassing. Jay went along, introducing the kits to Robin, a red she cat, and who jumped from the trees and scared the fur off of Clover. Clover thought she was a bit of a showboat. She kept bragging about her hunting. Later, they met a white tom named Breeze who was good at running, and a rude yellow she cat named Yarrow who hissed at Dew for walking on her tail. They also said hello to two siblings, Dusk and Mystery, who could only be told apart by the shade of their blue eyes. They had the same black fur, but Mystery- the friendly she cat- had light blue eyes, and Dusk- the quiet, secluded tom- had dark blue eyes. Clover liked Mystery, but not so much her untrusting brother.

"It seems most of the other cats are asleep." Said Jay as she turned to the kits. "Time to explore some of the woods!" She began leading them towards a small, shallow stream. How were they supposed to cross? Swim? Clover wrinkled her nose at the thought. Her sister seemed equally distraught. But Thorn strutted right up to the bank. He blinked, and prepared his haunches for a leap across.

"Now hold on!" Jay yanked him back by his scruff just as he took air. "What in Shadows name are you doing!?" Thorn lashed his short tail. "Jumping across." Clovers aunt shook her head impatiently. "There are stepping stones a little up stream. Well cross there, instead of doing something stupid." Jay began upstream, and Dew followed. Clover tried to hop next to her sister but she felt a jerk on her tail as she tried to move. She turned around. Thorn had pinned her grey tail to the ground. He yanked her backwards and stepped in next to Dew. Clover glared at his stupid brown head. She wanted to claw the crap out of him. But, instead, she followed quietly. As they approached the stones, Clover noticed something glisten in the stream. She shuffled towards it, and saw a little fish. It swam off when it noticed her shadow, but something shimmered up right where it had been. Her reflection. Her eyes widened. No, rephrase. Her _pale green_ eyes widened. Her large ears perked up, and her short whiskers twitched. Everything was in detail. She began to lean closer, to see the spot pattern on her face better. That's when something quick and small jabbed her back.

Tripping.

Falling.

Splashing.

Water.

Ice cold water.

Drowning.

Clover tried to suck in air but her lunges were flooded with thick, cruel water. She opened her eyes and could only see blue. Dark, unforgiving blue. Rocks scraped her belly fur and she knew she was going to drown. Clover was going to die.

Then. There was a light.

Something that was tiny, and bright, but grew. Grew so large that it was like fire was consuming her. But it was not hot. It was warm, sure. But not hot like fire. Then the cold returned. Along with pain in her leg, and thrashing. God, so much thrashing.

And then she was breathing. She opened her eyes, and she was on the bank. And she was soaking wet, shivering, confused, and

She.

Was.

Alive.

**So I thought this chapters ending would leave you guys with an adrenaline rush. It wasn't in my original plan, but I didn't want you to get too bored. Trust me, the next chapter brings forth some mystery, and the chapter after that is where the **_**real **_**story takes off.**

**Spoilers!**

**Comment and follow ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

"How could this happen?" A voice was drifting in and out of Clovers ears.

"I don't know, honest!" Clover could barely recognize Dews frantic voice through her half consciousness.

"Well I think the dumb kit was trying to catch a fish, and decided to trip and take a swim!"

Clovers eyes snapped open at Thorns voice. She lifted her head slightly, and blinked at the direction of the talking. Jay was standing over Dew and Thorn, questioning them. She was shaking her head in frustration when her attention turned towards Clover, laying soaked on the river bank. "Oh, you're awake!" She rushed over to her and began licking her fur. Clover stood up feebly. "I'm okay, calm do- "Clover was cut off as she threw up slimy river water onto the shore. Gasping, she sat down.

Jay sighed. "What happened? Why were you so close to the shore? You could have died!" Clover gulped in air, as she tried not to cry. Her throat stung in the effort. "I" gasp "just wanted" gasp "to see my" gasp "reflection". Jay hissed, "You mouse brain! You could have _died_. Well, I jumped into the water and saved you before you did. So come on, you're going to wait another month until you explore the rest of the woods." Clover jerked her head up at her. "No! Please, no. I was pushed into the water, it wasn't my fault!" Jay's eyes widened, and she turned towards the other two kits. "Which of you was it." Her fur raised when neither of them said anything. "Which of you_ was it!_" Nothing. "_Fine._ If neither of you will admit to pushing her, then you're all waiting another month." Thorn stood up.

"What?!" He flicked his yellow glare from Clover, to Jay, to Clover again. "So just because this idiot was stupid enough to fall in the water, we all have to suffer?" Clover looked at him. She was about to respond when something happened. Something dark began clouding her vision, and she thought she was passing out. But instead of growing weak, a new, cold feeling enflamed her.

Rage.

"Fell in? _Fell in?" _She slowly met his gaze. "Maybe I wouldn't have been so stupid as to _fall in_ if you hadn't pushed me!" Almost like a robot, her legs bunched up, and she sprang. At Thorn. Her paw slammed towards his head, but he easily dunked out of the way. He lifted his paw and raked his claw down her tail as she turned. Suddenly, the cold left her. She was panting, and blood was sliding off her tail into the dirt. She looked over at Thorn who had triumph in his eyes. Dew was staring with her mouth open. Jay looked horrified. Clover took a step back.

"I- I'm sorry.. I didn't.." She began, but heat flooded her face and she couldn't find the words to say. Jay finally spoke. "Meant it or not, it happened. Fighting isn't permitted. Your mother will decide your punishment. Come. We're leaving _now_."

No more protests as the four headed towards Thorns den in the Great Pine clearing. As usual, Clover treaded in the back, with Dew and Thorn in front of her. She could barely hear Dew mutter to Thorn, "I don't believe that you pushed her." Clover bit back a cry of loneliness. Her own sister didn't believe her.

Her thoughts began to wander. _How could she. I'm her sister. I'm only two months old, so why am I already fighting? Why didn't Thorn just admit he pushed me? He could've just said it was an accident. I didn't actually see him though. But who else could have done it? Not Jay, or Dew. It was him. I know it. What was the cold feeling I felt? Is that normal? Am I not normal? _Her thoughts swirled through her head like thick fog. A bright orange shape in the bushes ahead broke her out of her thoughts.

Jay noticed it too. "Flame? Is that you?" The cat leaped out, right in front of Dew. She shrieked and leaped backwards. He laughed. The cat was a broad shouldered orange and white spotted tom, with amber eyes. Clovers ears perked up. She recognized the spots on her own pelt, and his amber eyes looked just like Dews. Her father. He smiled at Thorn and Dew.

"Are these two strong kits mine?" He purred. Jay purred back. "No," she said. "Just the silver one. The other one is Thorn, Rocky's kit. Here is Dews sister Clover." Jay nudged Clover forwards. Flames purring stopped. Her looked her up and down and tilted his head. "Of course," He said, smiling slightly, "very nice to meet you." He gave both kits a lick, but Clover could tell he was a little disappointed that he got stuck with her instead of Thorn. "You can go Jay." He mewed to their aunt. "I'll walk them home." Jay shrugged and purred goodbyes to the kits. "I'll see you next month!" Flame began leading the three kits to the Great Pine. "So you didn't get to explore the whole forest today, huh?" Dew looked down. "No," she said, "Cause flipperfeet over here had to trip into the water and attack Thorn for no reason." Clover bit back a reply. Arguing was the last thing she wanted to add to this horrible day. Flame shrugged and didn't say anything. As they reached the Pine, Flame spoke again. "So this is where thorn gets off." He nodded to the small brown tom kit, and Thorn whispered something to Dew before scampering off towards his mother, who was asleep in her den in the roots of her tree. Before he reached her, however, he slowed and turned around for a moment. Clover thought nothing of it until she realized he was looking at her. He mouthed something. She tilted her head in confusion. He repeated it. Clovers confusion cleared as she realized he was saying '_It was me'_. He was admitting that he pushed her into the river! Her mouth hung open as she looked at Dew. But her sister was busy pawing at a moth on the ground. She hung her head as she realized that Thorn knew he could have killed her. Then she shook her head. No, she wouldn't think about that right then.

"Clover? You coming?" Flame was calling to her. She looked up; snapped out of her thoughts. Muttering something under her breath, she followed. As they neared the kitting den, Flame stopped. "Well, I'll see you at the release ceremony." Clover twitched her whisker. "Aren't you coming?" She mewed. Her father glanced away, suddenly uncomfortable. "Um, well, yeah. But I can't, sorry. I have… other business to attend to." Without another word, he turned and skillfully leaped over a bush, into the woods.

Clover snorted. "What was that about?" She turned her head to Dew. Dew shrugged. "Well, Dawn did say that toms were crazy." They exchanged crazy faces, and began laughing. Once they recovered, Clover frowned. "I just wish you were acting normal when we were exploring the woods…" Dews ears pricked up. "What are you talking about?" She sounded way too innocent to Clover. Almost like she knew what she had done wrong.

"Well, you weren't exactly including me, when you were talking to Thorn." Dew rolled her eyes. "What? So I can't have any other friends?" Clover took a step back. She was surprised by her sister's defensive tone. "No! I mean, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Nothing. Its not important anyway."

"Fine."

Clover and Dew were walking back to the den now.

"But one more thing I need to ask."

"Sure."

"What did Thorn whisper to you when he left?"

Dew stopped in her tracks. "Excuse me? That's my business, don't you think?" Clover blinked. "Well, yeah but…" Dew continued walking. "But nothing. Just drop it." But Clover wasn't done.

"Alright, so how come you don't believe that he pushed me into the stream?"

"Because you have no proof."

"But… then if you don't think it was him, how do you think I fell?"

"I don't know, but it's not my fault you were dumb enough to trip."

Clover felt a weight drop in her stomach. Then she began to get angry, and she finally spoke her mind. "Dumb? You're the stupid one here, because you ditched your own sister to hang with some jerk! Do you know what a traitor you are?" Dew sped up. Clover didn't try to meet her pace.

Back at the den, Clover found that Dew had already gone to bed. Dawn was still sitting outside of the den, waiting for Clover to arrive. Clover trudged right past her, into her nest. Dawn followed. "Dew seemed to be in a bad mood when she got back. Do you know what that's about?" Clover scowled at a dead fern laying on the ground. "No. She's just angry that we had to go home early because I… Well because I fell into a river." Dawn tilted her head in surprise. "You what? Are you alright?!" Clover sighed and nodded. "I'm fine."

Without another word, Clover crawled into the nest, as far away from her no good sister as possible. A few thoughts began entering her mind. _Why did Jay keep acting so strange today? She seemed wary of something. What shadow was she talking about? And how come Flame didn't want to come and walk us to the den and say hello to Dawn? He said he was busy, but he was lying. I can tell. So what was it? _She laid down her head on her paws. Perhaps these old woods had more secrets than she thought. 

_**2 months later**_

Clover and Dew were 4 months old now. So was Thorn. About a month earlier, they had re-explored the woods, but not without Thorn constantly mentioning his superiority above all other beings. And also not without Dew looking at him in awe, like he was the most amazing cat she'd ever seen. The rest of the woods weren't very extraordinary. There were a few more dens and a small clearing where most meetings were held, but other than that, nothing worth mentioning.

Flame hadn't visited since the night of Clover falling into the river, but Jay was at the den about every other day bringing fresh kill. Clover rarely even saw her sister most of the time, because she was constantly spending her free time with Thorn, despite Clovers warning of him being a bad influence. Things were about the same as 2 months earlier except that Clover wasn't allowed to leave the den for two weeks because of the fight she caused on the stream shore with Thorn. Also, Thorns teasing had gotten worse. He openly mocked her in front of Dew now, and her sister simply stared right on ahead. Clover sighed when she thought of this. To make matters worse, It seemed as though Clover was developing very little hunting and attack skills, but she was thin and lightweight, so her speed wasn't a problem. Thorn was quick as well, but he was a fantastic fighter, and Dew could track like a fox. With no help from her sister, or anyone at all, how could scrawny little Clover survive three nights in the shadow woods all alone?


End file.
